


the other side of paradise

by C0LUMBINE



Series: regional boys at their best (2011!joshler) [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 2011 Josh, 2011 Tyler, Begging, Crying, Emotional Sex, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Regional At Best era, Smut, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so lucky to have you," Josh said, slowly moving his finger further down the shaft, spreading drops of precome across Tyler's length, voice shaky. The words caused an involuntary shiver to run down Tyler's spine, as he tried desperately to rub off on just the tip of Josh's finger. "I have no idea what we're doing, but- but I'm glad I'm doing it with you," he went on, and the way he made the words sound, so innocent and unaware, with no intent of teasing yet doing just the trick, it nearly caused Tyler's insides to catch fire. </p><p>More experimenting, but this time things get mushy and emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other side of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand, i'm back with this lil thing. this was supposed to be much nastier, but in the middle of writing i decided to make it more about feelings. also, i'm starting school tomorrow, so i'm not sure how often i'll be able to post new content, but i do have some ideas so there is for sure some stuff to come soon! for now, this series is done, but i'm leaving it as incomplete, just in case i get another idea or a suggestion from somebody.
> 
> please tell me what you think or hit me up on tumblr @joshdunfiles if you want to discuss any disgusting(ly fluffy) joshler related ideas :^)

Worry. That was the last thing Josh wanted to feel right now. Sure, Tyler did cling to him a few minutes after they did sexual things together, pressing his warm body to the back of Josh's and wrapping his arm around his waist with a content, sleepy sigh, but Josh just couldn't be sure everything was about to stay just as fine between them as it was so far. He enjoyed Tyler providing more warmth than he possibly really needed, but the butterflies inside his stomach quickly turned into hungry little critters trying to claw their way out.

The first sight of change Josh observed was found in the way Tyler would act more confident in his presence. He wasn't overly cocky, but it showed through other innocent actions. Tyler no longer hesitated to lean against Josh while he was sleepy and no pillow they had in their van could compete with how soft, comfortable and safe Josh felt. He may had been getting neck pains after five minutes, but he grew fond of this part very quickly for one simple reason - every time he got slightly uncomfortable, he would grunt and push himself further into Josh's side, until he would lift his arm and let Tyler continue sleeping in his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around Josh's waist like he was holding on to his life. The sight was admirable, Josh couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Tyler snoring softly and gripping his hips in his sleep. The more frequent the entire process became, the bigger the wave of warmth that washed over Josh kept growing. It was confusing and quite frustrating, but Josh didn't need to understand. He was holding the entire meaning of his life in his hands, and that was everything that truly mattered.

***

The medicority of the motels they stayed at while touring was slowly starting to grow on them. Josh learned that Tyler was easily entertained in terrible conditions. Between four grey walls, Tyler was radiating warm yellow light, and it was the kind of glow Josh was thankful he had with him at all times. Tyler was energetic and curious, never able to stay inside their room for too long after arriving at the current motel they stayed at. His need to explore was unbearable and sooner or later he found himself tugging at Josh's sleeve, urging him to go outside with whines and pleads. Josh always found excuses not to, telling him how tired he was after hours of driving around, and Tyler always believed. He'd pout, then throw a jacket on and press a quick kiss to his cheek before running towards the door, promising he'd tell Josh about everything he finds. The smooching part was a recent addition, however. Josh couldn't quite remember when was the first time it happened, but every time Tyler's soft lips came in contact with his skin, he'd blush intensely and accept it.

The whole exploring procces also took place that evening. Tyler took hours to return, but once he stepped inside their room again, his giggles filled Josh's ears and he looked up from his phone. Tyler's hair was soaking wet, his cheeks rosy, hands busy with several packets of sweets he was holding, careful not to drop any on the floor. He used his foot to close the door and walked up to Josh, throwing his 'plunder' all over Josh's legs with an exhausted exhale. Josh stared at him with confusion, wordlessly asking several questions.

"Oh gosh, that was intense," Tyler panted, running a hand through his wet hair and throwing the equally soaked jacket on the floor. He took off his shirt and sent it right next to the jacket, then slid the uncomfortably wet jeans down his legs. Josh bit his lip, watching him with interest as the pile of clothes beside him grew bigger.

"Where'd you get all of this?" he asked to distract himself from how soft Tyler's skin looked, almost every inch of it exposed. Tyler was already on the opposite side of the room, pushing his bed up to Josh's and making a lot of noise in the process. Once their beds formed an ultimate makeshift queen size, Tyler plopped down on his side.

"I found a vending machine in a store not so far away," he explained, grabbing a packet of jellybeans and tearing it open in a rush, almost dropping the contains all over the mattress. "But I got caught in the rain and had to run back here," he added, nearly out of breath, but still looking incredibly proud of himself for managing to come back with a prize.

They sat together for a while, Josh listening to Tyler's stories about what he'd seen while exploring the area and watching him try to catch jellybeans in his mouth while he kept throwing them in the air. He admired how much emotion Tyler put in describing every single thing that caught his attention and how many details he managed to remember. Everything that Josh could see around himself seemed terribly average and not worthy of paying attention to. The only extraordinary thing about the place was Tyler himself, and the way his eyes widened and glistened in the dim light.

"You know what?" Tyler threw mindlessly before lying down next to Josh. "I really miss your lips," came the sentence, before Tyler could think of the possible consequences that could come right with it. He didn't bother looking at Josh, half hoping the words somehow lost their way and soaked up into the ceiling above them. Josh didn't respond at first. Tyler realized he couldn't step around what he just said, swallowing nervously and waiting for Josh's reaction. He turned to the side so he could face Josh and hoped his racing heart wouldn't somehow show through his chest. Sometimes he really hated himself for not having a filter.

Josh turned over as well, his eyes landing straight on Tyler's mouth as he watched him cautiously while Tyler kept chewing on his fingernails. Josh swallowed and opened his mouth, but no single word came out. He was convinced for a long time that it was only him out of the two who couldn't stop thinking about the way their lips slid against each other perfectly when they kissed for the first time, and hearing the words come from Tyler took some sort of weight off of him, lessening the previously growing guilt.

"Oh, um. We can kiss again, if you want?" Josh replied shakily, not thinking long enough about his answer for it to sound any better. He wanted to take it back, phrase it better, reform his words somehow.

Tyler sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment and pinching the bridge of his nose. He pulled his finger out of his mouth, worried he'd eventually bite right through the skin of the pad. "No, no, I mean - I don't want it to happen just because I need it," he explained helpfully, looking everywhere but in Josh's direction. Tyler needed it. And he just admitted it. The words floated in Josh's mind and echoed through his head.

"It's okay. I really want to kiss you too," Josh said, his words causing Tyler to look up. They both really needed it, craved physical contact, but at the same time were too nervous to ask for it, afraid of rejection. Tyler started gnawing on his fingernails again, not knowing what to do next. Josh must have noticed right away, and seconds later Tyler's hand had been pulled away from his mouth, the sudden absence of it catching him off guard. He looked quite startled without it covering half of his face. He pouted hopelessly as a form of comeback to Josh's oh so cruel move. Tyler realized he must have looked terribly stressed, judging by the amount of concern to detected in Josh's gaze. Tyler has been thinking for weeks, getting ready and trying his best to feel as comfortable and relaxed so they could finally take another step further, make this more than just one experimental night. After countless hours of touching, messy cuddles and trembling hands across overly hot skin, Tyler felt desperate to discover more, and he had a perfect chance unveiling in front of him.

Josh guided Tyler's hand to his mouth, kissing gently to ease him slowly into the atmosphere that began building up between them, even though he was nervous himself. Tyler looked at him with wide eyes, until he finally felt confident enough to pull himself up. He carefully crawled up to Josh, who sat up, allowing Tyler to plant himself in his lap and cradle his thighs. Josh's hands reached out to cup Tyler's jaw and once again, finally, their lips were connected. Tyler could feel an almost overwhelming wave of heat washing over him from head to toes as soon as Josh's tongue glided against his bottom lip, more confident than last time, more controlling, but his lips motions still soft and gentle. Josh moved his hands to Tyler's hips, and then he found them wandering underneath Tyler's boxers, gripping any part of him they could reach as if they had a mind of their own.

"Josh," his name came out as a needy whine more than anything from the trembling figure sitting in his lap. He felt hazy, overly sweet and sticky, almost as if every sound escaping Tyler's lips turned into liquid and dripped down his chest, causing him to wince and hiss. All of his surroundings were blurry and absolutely unimportant, the only thing in full sharpness being Tyler, vibrant, defined and heavenly.

Josh pulled off his own shirt in a swift move, before touching Tyler again like he was afraid to lose him, grazing the curves of his hipbones with gentle fingertips, feeling goosebumps underneath them. Tyler sighed quietly, leaning into the touch and letting himself get lost in the almost addicting feeling. Being touched, taken care of, praised, it was all hard not to drown in and love, but still quite new. Josh lifted him up, pulling his boxers off with a little help, before doing the same to his own, kicking them off once he was able to.

Tyler's hands were reaching for him again, needy and rushing, and his blunt fingernails were digging harshly into the soft skin of Josh's back, scratching, damaging the flesh peppered with freckles until it bled lightly, crimson liquid up for being spread by Tyler's still eager and urging hands. Josh chuckled breathlessly, observing Tyler, hoping he wasn't paying much attention to the way Josh was staring at his cock as it swelled into full hardness the longer he rubbed off against Josh's own, darker at the tip now. It was impressive, how little effort it took from Josh to have Tyler's cock curving against his belly and leaking. It was a kind of ability that Josh thought he'd never get used to possessing.

"Touch, please touch me," Tyler begged quietly, while Josh's thumbs rubbed circles close to his now fully hard cock. Tyler gasped, feeling the tips of Josh's fingers ghost lightly over the wet tip of his cock. He bucked up instinctively, his eyes half lidded, but Josh was faster with inching his hand back, stunned.

"Do you mind if I - you know, say something?" Josh mumbled, pressing the pad of his index finger to the slit of Tyler's flushed cock, causing him to shudder with oversensitivity. Tyler let out a half muffled sob, shaking his head.

"N - no, please talk," he replied, exhaling shakily.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Josh said, slowly moving his finger further down the shaft, spreading drops of precome across Tyler's length, voice shaky. The words caused an involuntary shiver to run down Tyler's spine, as he tried desperately to rub off on just the tip of Josh's finger. "I have no idea what we're doing, but- but I'm glad I'm doing it with you," he went on, and the way he made the words sound, so innocent and unaware, with no intent of teasing yet doing just the trick, it nearly caused Tyler's insides to catch fire. Tyler wanted to reply, accept the display of praise, but right now getting off on it seemed much easier, so he decided to chase after the tiny jolts of pleasure running through his body. He giggled breathlessly. God, Tyler really loved him. How could have he never realized? What if he never has the guts to tell him?

"W-wait, let me-" Tyler mumbled, his cheeks growing pinker, the gentle fingertip of Josh's circled around the head of his cock nearly not enough to satisfy his whim. Josh froze, looking up at Tyler and allowing him to continue the way he pleased. He used both of his hands to curl Josh's fingers around his own cock, squeezing tighter until the pressure was just right. He guided Josh's hand down in a slow, thought out motion that caused his hips to snap up eagerly. Josh let himself be used for Tyler's pleasure, watching him with parted lips as he moved his hand back up, twisting his wrist at the top and letting out a quiet groan. "It jus' feels better when you're not rushing," he managed to explain between quiet whimpers, before letting go of Josh's hand and allowing him to continue by himself.

Josh obeyed without words, starting to carefully work his hand along Tyler's shaft at the pace he set, sloppy, drawn out tugs, tightening his grip every time his hand reached the darkening head of Tyler's cock. It became easier, better, once Tyler's cock was fully slicked up with his own precome. Josh watched Tyler tip his head back and moan, his voice high and soaked with pleasure, and he wasn't sure how much longer he was about to last. He looked like a dream, an embodiment of the term sinful fantasy, yet with a taste delicacy which Josh began admiring the longer he was privileged to experience it and watch with his own eyes.

"Please, 'm close," Tyler mumbled, gasping and helpfully thrusting up into Josh's tight fist. Josh could feel his own cock twitching with interest at his words. He would have never expected Tyler to be so open for him, so wanton and honest, but it ignited his own desire even more. He was getting what he had been fantasizing about for months, he had Tyler wrapped around his finger without realizing and he felt almost giddy with it. "Wanna feel you," Tyler said, trying to push himself closer into Josh's hands to the best of ability. Josh let go of his cock, only to grasp both of them with his hand, their lengths pushed together tightly, and he began sliding his fist down and then up again, twisting his wrist with each upstroke.

Soon, it was too much, every each stroke too overwhelming and firm, and it had Tyler shaking and sobbing quietly with the growing oversensitivity. Suddenly, his back arched, body going rigid as he cried out softly and came in thick stripes all over Josh's curled fingers and his own chest, shuddering and thrusting into his grip.

"God, Tyler, you're - you're perfect, I love you, s-so much," Josh whimpered, words spilling from his mouth, unsure why he said that right now, but it seemed so _right_ , and he meant it regardless of his head swimming somewhere he couldn't reach. Tyler didn't respond, angling his hips in a certain way that pushed Josh over the edge, and he joined Tyler in the last seconds of bliss, throwing his head back closing his eyes.

Josh wiped his hand on the sheets and reached out to gently stroke Tyler's thigh while he stared into some kind of an abyss which certainly wasn't a part of his surroundings. He shook his head and blinked, the look on his face close to astonished.

"Did you- Josh, did you actually mean this? The love thing, I mean-"

"Yeah, sorry. It was the heat of the moment, I guess," Josh said with a shrug, trying not to show that he was about to explode out of embarrassment and fear at the same time. Tyler giggled, and the smile that appeared on his face lit up Josh's currently darkening world.

"You're in love with me. Gosh, this is perfect, Josh, please, don't ever leave me," Tyler gripped his shoulders, looking at him with concern. He was unbelievable sometimes, and that was exactly the reason why Josh fell for him. He would have never found anyone half as perfect as Tyler if he tried.

"Hey, I won't, it's oka- wait, are you crying?" Josh asked, and Tyler sniffled, trying his best to push his tears back into his dark eyes, but some still managed to escape and roll down his still flushed cheeks. Not knowing what else to do, Josh pulled Tyler in for a hug, letting him sob quietly into the crook of his neck. Josh ran his fingers through the soft locks of his hair, knowing it usually helped with comforting him, pressing tiny kisses to his forehead.

"I love you too, Josh," Tyler hiccuped, pulling away once he was able to speak again, rubbing his eyelids with the backs of his hands. "Do you think we're gonna take over the world together?" he asked, and Josh nodded without the slightest hint of hesitation.

"Oh, you bet," Josh replied, and Tyler truly believed him.


End file.
